


It's all just a game

by kirst003



Series: It's a little bit funny [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirst003/pseuds/kirst003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Lucy have a tradition when it comes to going out for drinks, irrelevant on who they're there with</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to turn into a series of connected fic if I have the time. I've already planned out at least half a dozen different little scenarios in my head.

“Hey Lucy!” Kara greeted enthusiastically sparing a quick glance up from the action on her phone. “Kara Hi! Game still going?” Lucy asked taking a seat in the booth across from Alex and Kara, resisting from looking over at Kara’s phone herself, they’d agreed to watch the final of the inaugural Isobel Cup together, but with the long day they’d had at the DEO it was going to have to be a repeat. Kara though was always too impatient to wait for the scores. “Danvers” Lucy said nodding her head in Alex’s direction “Lane” Alex responded imitating Lucy’s actions.

There were a few moments of silence where Lucy and Alex just stared at each other, anyone observing their interaction would assume the two ladies disliked each other, but it was all a part of their game. Alex gave in first, leaning back in her seat, draping her left arm along the back of the booth behind Kara and making a sweeping motion with her right indicating Lucy could start. Lucy just grinned in response, she had some good ones this week. Lucy cleared her throat and softened her expression and stated simply “If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they could not create a work of art as beautiful as you.” Alex snorted “Lame, and old, you’re gonna have to do better than that.” Alex sighed and paused as if she needed to think about what she was going to say, she’s been coming up with these all week. “If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer.” There was a predatory look in Alex’s eyes as she let them roam over the woman in front of her as she said it. Lucy’s cheeks tinged pink just slightly, not so much you’d really notice with her complexion. But the looks Alex could give when she was trying were hot.

Alex and Lucy had two different approaches to this game, Lucy was smooth, she had all the sweet things to say, mostly these were lines that would (and have) worked for her in the past. Alex though, she was crass with a lot of hers, it’s a good thing she had Kara because if she tried these on anyone else she’d be sporting some read cheeks and wearing some drinks. Though these games had started cheesy, line for line, they’d turned into looks and touches as well, anything to throw the other off their game.

Lucy was stubborn, she wasn’t going to let Alex win first try, there would be no fun in that. Instead she reached across the table to take Alex’s right hand in her own and turned it over, tracing light patterns across Alex’s palm. Alex’s smirk faltered just slightly, Lucy was really trying with this one. Lucy looked up through her lashes making eye contact as she spoke “There are some people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms”. Lucy released Alex’s hand and sat back in her chair. She was quite pleased with herself at that one, they’d only just been talking about going to Disneyland earlier in the week. Somehow Kara had never been before. 

Alex leaned back in her seat and stretched her arms out in front over her, cracking her knuckles in the process. She threw a quick glance over at Kara, who was still seemingly engrossed in her game, and slid out the booth and in next to Lucy, throwing her right arm around Lucy’s shoulders and getting in nice and close she asked “Have you ever been to Australia?” at the shake of Lucy’s head she leaned in close to Lucy’s face and whispered the rest into her ear“You should let me take you, I can show you an amazing time down under” The look Alex gave as she pulled back was thoroughly inappropriate. Lucy burst out laughing and pushed Alex away, while she fished out her credit card, drinks were on her tonight it seemed.

Alex was quite pleased with herself as she slid back in next to Kara, who had witnessed the last part of the exchange with a very confused look on her face. “Guys I’m right here, seriously.” Alex just leaned in to kiss Kara on the cheek “cheer up, I just won us drinks on Lucy.”


	2. Tequila shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tequila shots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was informed, and whole heartedly agree with, there were tequila shots to be had after the end of the first chapter!

“Shall we start with some shots then?” Alex said clapping her hands gleefully and almost skipping to the bar, Lucy’s card in hand. “So who won then?” Lucy asked since the game Kara was watching had obviously finished. “The Pride of course! I can’t even believe you thought there would be a competition Lucy, Boston had this one in the bag” Kara teased. For some reason Lucy supported Buffalo in the NWHL, there wasn't any significant ties there. Kara honestly thought she did it just to rile Alex up, and it definitely worked. Lucy just shrugged, “eh you win some you lose some” Lucy responded non-committally. 

It didn't take long for Alex to make her way back over to the table, with a tray full of shots. Lucy just raised an eyebrow in question at Alex as the tray was placed on their table. “I thought we could have a bit of fun, and it has been so long since we did tequila” Alex replied as she sat down. “Uh yeah that’s because the last time you two did tequila shots I ended up having to carry you both home!” Kara interjected “so much for wanting me to appear ‘normal’, normal isn't having to drag your asses outside” Kara continued. Alex just waived off Kara’s complaints as she made quick work of setting up the shots, lemon and salt for easy access. “Since this has no effect on you, and you hate the taste, I got you a scotch instead… The best they had since price wasn't a concern” Alex said throwing a wink at Lucy. Lucy just rolled her eyes as she sprinkled the salt on her hand and grabbed the wedge of lemon. Alex quickly followed suit so as to not fall behind Lucy, there were a dozen shots on the table after all and the night was young.

Kara really was glad she couldn't get drunk, though Alex and Lucy appeared to be having a lot of fun, they had also drawn quite a crowd of spectators while they played darts. Though more than sufficiently intoxicated, years of DEO and military training meant there aim was still pretty damn good. So even after drinking for the past few hours they were still excellent shots. From a distance it looked as though it was just two drunk girls unable to hit the bullseye if they tried, but early on into their friendship they had discovered they were both quite evenly matched. The game instead was, using three darts per end, to hit an end total specified by the other player. So not only did they have to make the shots, they had to be able to keep track of what numbers they hit. Standing back at the bar at least meant she didn't get dragged into their friendly insults, and could get a regular top up on her scotch, it really was quite good.

Just as Kara was about to go interrupt the fun, she was stopped by a sweaty hand on her forearm. The guy was 6”4’ at least and looked like he could bench press Kara single-handedly “You come her often love?” the man asked, giving Kara a once over as he said it. “Uh no first time, I was actually just heading over to my friends though” Kara replied while trying to step away from the man. He might not have appeared to be intoxicated, but Kara could smell the alcohol quite strongly on his breath. The man clearly didn't feel the conversation was over, as he followed Kara’s movements and essentially trapped her against the bar. Though the guy was clearly no match for her strength wise it was certainly going to take some manoeuvring to get away without drawing attention to herself. “Hey jackass that’s my date you’re pawing over there, why don’t you back the hell off” Alex snapped, grabbing a fist full of shirt and dragging him, back away from Kara. The man turned to face Alex and puffed out his chest looking down at her as he sneered “Get lost bitch, she won’t want you after she’s had a chance to be with me”. Lucy had walked up at this point to find out what the commotion was all about, Alex was only supposed to be getting them some more drinks. Alex turned to face Lucy and just gestured at the man with her thumb as if to say ‘get a load of this guy’, then reared back and gave him a right hook to the face. It wasn't the greatest of shots, Alex was drunk after all, but it did surprise him. There was a few seconds of silence before an all-out brawl erupted in the bar, the guy clearly had friends that were more than willing to help a friend in need.

Somehow in the commotion Kara managed to drag Lucy and Alex out of the bar, which was a feat in itself considering they had been at the centre of the commotion. Kara refused to let go of them until they were a good two blocks away, and then as it was she just pushed them towards an empty bench on the side-walk. Kara paced in front of them for about 60 seconds, muttering to herself and gesturing wildly, before turning abruptly to face them. “I want to yell at you for defending me, I want to yell at you for getting so drunk that I have to drag your arses away from fights, but I can look past all of that, I can. But why do you always insist on going to the seedy bars? Both of you! No matter who picks, it’s like you’re looking for a fight. Is that what you want?” Kara lectured. Lucy and Alex tried to look chastised, they really did, and Kara will look back on it and realise how comical it all looks. Hair askew, slightly drunk, and not quite straight faces. The moment Alex and Lucy make eye contact though, it’s gone, they’re in fits of giggles arguing over who took out more of the guys they were fighting. Kara just sighed and slumped back against the light pole across from the bench. At least they weren't passed out this time.


End file.
